Pig Josh
Pig Josh is a minor character featured in Red Dead Revolver With the addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Pig Josh is a multiplayer character model in Red Dead Redemption. Background Pig Josh was a demolition expert in the Civil War although it's not clear of which side he was on. Not much is known about Pig Josh's early life except that he was in Perry's circus train amazing people with his skill handling Dynamite. When Perry moved on with his operations, Pig Josh was left behind. Eventually, he turned into an outlaw, using his skill with TNT to destroy and kill people instead of amazing them with daring feats and tricks. Because of this, a wanted poster of him was hung inside the Brimstone jail for any man brave enough to go face to face with Josh. Sheriff Bartlett suggested to Red that he could help him hunt Josh down. Red agreed to put an end to him. Interactions During the mission Carnival Life, Red meets up with Jack Swift and both of the men attack Pig Josh and his gang. Once all of his gang lies dead, Pig Josh himself takes matters in his own hands as he jumps from his Box car and starts to attack Red and Jack using a dynamite belt attached to his waist. Red kills Pig Josh and claims his reward a couple hours later. Missions Appearances Red Dead Revolver *"Carnival Life" Quotes Red Dead Revolver Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer skin.|200px|right]] Trivia *Pig Josh was given his nickname "pig" for his pig-like nose and the fact that he tends to "snort" like a pig when he begins to make a joke or is attacking Red. *Pig Josh's bounty is lower than any other outlaws, either because he is the first boss of the game, or because he is the least of the town's worries. *Pig Josh shares similarities with Piggsy, another Rockstar villain from the game "Manhunt". *Despite always being seen with many sticks of Dynamite, the weapons inventory still can only hold a maximum of 2 sticks of dynamite. *In the Legends and Killers DLC pack, the Dynamite strapped around Josh's head is smaller than the thrown Dynamite in-game. *Pig Josh is unlockable for showdown mode if the player gets an excellent rating on the chapter "Carnival Life" *Pig Josh is likely a reference to Pig Joe, a boss character in the 1985 Capcom game, Gun.Smoke. Pig Joe was also a fat shirtless man who made dynamite his primary weapon and favorite clothing accessory. *He is listed in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal under the Prof. Perry's Peculiarities section. *According to the journal, the Fidgits are the offspring of Pig Josh and the 'Bat Lady.' *When compared to his character model in Red Dead Revolver, Pig Josh's character model in Red Dead Redemption has a considerably smaller amount of dynamite sticks strapped to his body, his pants are also blue instead of green. *If talking to one of the civilians, a lady claims to be a teacher of Pig Josh and how he used to be such a good boy but then he used dynamite to blow up the wall of a strip club. Gallery PersonajeRevolver47.png File:Pig_Josh.jpg|Legends and Killers reddeadredemption_pigjosh_640x360.jpg|'Legends and Killers' Pig Josh Artwork Pig_Josh_RDR_LK.png Legkill pigjosh.jpg|Things go boom File:Pig_Josh_in_"Revolver"_and_"Legends_And_Killers".jpg|Side-by-side comparison of Revolver and Redemption versions of the character. Achievements/Trophies The following Trophy/Achievement can only be acquired while playing Pig Josh in Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer: Related Content de:Pig Josh es:Pig Josh Category:Characters in Revolver Category:Characters in Showdown Mode Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption